Why Do I Love You?
by Hollyoaks Nutter
Summary: This is an AU from the start of Jackson and Aaron's relationship.  Somethings will remain the same.  I hope you enjoy.  Please read and comment.  Carly x
1. Chapter 1

**Part One**

Even before his backside had hit the carpet at least twelve calls had been made to the police reporting an assault. Paddy forcefully removed Aaron from the pub, Jackson jumped to his feet and chased him, screaming at him.

"_What was that?"_

"_Leave me alone."_

"_Not until you explain what the hell that was."_

Struggling to breath, Aaron sank to the floor, clutching his chest.

"_Just move back a bit. Give him some room._ He stood in front of Aaron, hands on his shoulders, speaking softly, but firmly. _Remember look at me. That's it. Slowly. Deep breaths in and out. In and out."_

"_What's the matter? Is he okay? Aaron I'm sorry."_

Jackson paced up and down the pavement, pale as a ghost, shaking. Aaron managed to regulate his breathing.

"_I'm not pregnant Paddy. What you sorry for anyway? I hit you."_

He managed to clamber into a sitting position on the curb.

"_I know._ Jackson regained his composure. _And it hurts like hell."_

His eye was watering and stinging, the mark of what would be a smasher of a bruise in the morning.

"_You want some ice for that?"_

Paddy decided to give them some space.

"_No it's okay. I could do with a drink though." _

"_Don't make me laugh."_

Aaron managed a smile, but a sharp pain surged through his chest.

"_Can you get up okay?"_

"_I don't know we'll find out in a minuet. Why are you still here?"_

"_Honestly? I don't know. A second ago I was all for hitting you back, but you scared me. I know why you hit me Aaron, but I didn't even really touch you."_

"_I know. I just freaked out. People were looking at me."_

"_Yeah, when you punched me. Before that they were busy doing their own thing."_

"_It was…I can't explain. Can you help me up?"_

"_I'll try."_

"_Hang on I'll give you a lift."_

Paddy offered, luckily Smithy Cottage happened to be just over the road as Aaron was no lightweight.

"_Come back to mine for a brew and a chat. I promise to stay at least a meter away from you at all times."_

"_Or I'll referee."_

Paddy quipped.

"_I'm not scared of you Aaron. I just want to understand. I've been where you are and I want to help you."_

"_So do I."_ Paddy concurred. _You just have to let us."_

Once they had settled Aaron on the couch, Jackson offered to make the tea, whilst Paddy made his lame excuses about paperwork and went to the surgery leaving them to it.

"_Sugar."_

Aaron shouted through from the lounge.

"_Awwww I didn't think you cared._ Jackson immediately regretted his little joke. _Sorry. I didn't mean…"_

"_I know. I take two. _Aaron reassured him. _Please don't be apologizing for everything. I feel bad enough as it is."_

"_I'll stop apologizing if you do. Just explain it to me."_

"_What?"_

Tea in hand, Jackson seated himself next to Aaron on the sofa.

"_Why did you freak out?" _

Aaron couldn't help feeling embarrassed by his actions. He knew the reasons were going to sound pathetic, but he believed he owed Jackson an explanation, after all he was still here.

"_You remember our kiss at Bar West last week?"_

"_Yeah, I mean how could I forget? What about it?"_

Jackson tried not to sound too concerned.

"_For the first time I felt…happy and complete. I felt normal."_

"_But…"_

"_I turned to leave and Adam was stood over the road."_

"_He saw us?"_

"_It was like I knew in that moment I thought that everyone in the village would find out. And I…I couldn't cope with that."_

"_It was too much for you. So when I came into the pub you assumed everyone was looking and talking."_

"_I guess. It sounds stupid when you say it like that, but it scared me to death."_

"_No. I can understand that._ Jackson smiled sympathetically. _As I said I've been where you are. My own dad couldn't accept me being gay and he walked out on us after thumping me. He was paranoid that everyone was judging him, because of me."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be. We got over it. My mum has been great. She's really stuck by me through everything and I am going to do that for you."_

"_But I don't deserve…"_

"_It's not about what you deserve. It's about what you need and what I want."_

"_You want to help me? Still?"_

"_I know. I must be crazy. But there is something about you Aaron and I want to know what it is. That's if you don't mind me hanging around for a while."_

"_People don't usually do that."_

He mumbled.

"_I do. I promise I will be here for as long as you need me. I like you Aaron."_

"_I…"_

"_It doesn't matter. You don't have to say anything."_

Jackson squeezed his hand encouragingly and to his surprise and delight Aaron returned the pressure.

"_I like you too. I really like you."_

"_Can I stay with you then?" No funny business I promise._

"_You want to?"_

"_Well it's nearer for work. I am at Declan's tomorrow."_

Jackson teased.

"_Course. You want to watch a DVD and order some food?"_

"_I think it's the safest bet. We should probably give the pub a miss for tonight."_

"_Do you want a drink? I make a mean hot chocolate float with marshmallows."_

"_Oooo sounds great. You definitely know the way to a man's heart."_

"_What's that then?"_

Aaron asked confusedly.

"_Through his stomach. Have you never heard that?"_

"_No. So, all I have to do is keep feeding you and you'll go out with me?"_

Aaron winked none too subtly.

"_Something like that."_

"_Great. What we eating?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Having eaten their way through four courses of Indian takeaway and watched three movies all of Aarons choosing, the boys were feeling pretty tired, when Paddy finally came in.

"_Hello. Hello. Hello."_

Paddy thought it best not to just walk in the lounge just in case.

"_We're in here Paddy."_

"_Oh great. You ate without me."_

"_Sorry."_

"_Never mind. I might call it an early night; all that paperwork has done my head in."_

"_It's fine, we were just going upstairs…if that's okay?"_

"_Sure. Your friends are welcome to stay over whenever they want. I mean this is your house too. Do either of you want a drink before you turn in?"_

"_No thanks."_

"_I made hot chocolate."_

"_Right. He's not bad at them is he?"_

"_No he's a boy of many talents."_

Jackson smirked.

"_Oh what are those then?"_

Paddy joked, as Aaron flushed at the insinuation.

"_Time for bed. Night Paddy."_

Not waiting for the answer, Aaron grabbed Jackson by the hand and dragged him towards the stairs.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"_It's a bit late for visitors isn't it?"_

"_Not if it is who I think it is. I'm surprised it took them this long."_

"_Why? What do you mean?"_

Aaron opened the door to be faced by two uniformed police officers.

"_Mister Livesy?"_

"_That's me."_

"_Can we come in please?"_

"_Sure."_

He stepped aside allowing them to pass and enter the lounge.

"_We received several complaints regarding an assault that took place in the Woolpack pub earlier this evening."_

"_I can explain that."_

"_I didn't call them."_

Jackson attempted to reassure him.

"_And you are?"_

"_Jackson Walsh. The guy he hit."_

"_So can either of you kindly explain what happened?"_

"_It was a slight disagreement. Nothing to really worry about. I don't want to press charges."_

"_I'm afraid that is no longer your decision to make."_

"_What? Why?_ Aaron snarled. _He's the one with the black eye."_

"_True, but the fight was in public and there were at least thirty witnesses."_

"_I can appreciate that, but surely you will take what I say into consideration."_

"_Most definitely. But I am afraid Mister Livesy you are still being charged with assault."_

"_You have to be kidding. Wake Paddy for me."_

"_I'm on it. Don't worry we'll be right behind you." _


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Two hours they had been sat in the reception area waiting and watching as police officer after police officer traipsed in and out of the station, with no hot drink to keep them awake as the coffee machine was out of order.

"_What do you think they're doing in there? It can't take this long to talk about what happened tonight. I mean he punched me and that is more or less it."_

"_Unless he's actually told the truth."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean he might have actually explained why he punched you."_

"_Yeah well he could have told me first."_

Jackson huffed.

"_You know why. He thought you were going to out him the pub."_

"_I barely touched his arm Paddy."_

"_Yeah but this is all new for him. He's never talked about it before and from what he told me he has always tried to deny it or wished he was someone else."_

"_Why? I mean I got grief for being gay, but it was never that bad."_

"_He sees it as making you weak or just different and Aaron doesn't do that."_

"_What do you think will happen?"_

"_Honestly? His record with the police is not exactly squeaky clean and the entire family has a reputation."_

"_So he could be charged?"_

Jackson sounded genuinely concerned and Paddy had no idea how to reassure him without outright lying to him.

"_It is a possibility."_

"_How much of a possibility Paddy?_ He averted his gaze. _Paddy?"_

"_I don't know."_

Thankfully for him at that moment the duty officer appeared from one of the side rooms Aaron in tow.

"_Aaron."_

He looked up from the floor and did his best to hitch a smile onto his face.

"_Don't worry." _

"_What happened?"_

Paddy intervened.

"_I've been charged with GBH."_

"_You've got to be kidding?"_

"_Let's get home. We can talk about it there."_

Aaron signed out at the desk to retrieve his phone and i-pod. The officer ran through the conditions of his release for Paddy and Jackson's benefit and then he was able to go.

"_I am so sorry."_

Aaron clasped his hand and looked him straight in the eyes.

"_This is not your fault. I punched you."_

"_I know but-"_

"_There is nothing you can say right now."_

"_Did you tell them?"_

"_What?" _

"_Why you punched me?"_

"_No."_

"_But you are going to?"_

"_I think we should talk about this when we get back to ours."_

Paddy sensed that Jackson wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"_No Paddy I want to hear this now._ Jackson pulled his hand away and folded his arms across his chest indignantly. _You are going to tell the truth aren't you Aaron?"_


End file.
